


This Little Game of Ours

by sabinelagrande



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Maledom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-07
Updated: 2007-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The punishment must fit the crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Little Game of Ours

She knew she had made a mistake by the second time she raised her arm. Once, he might forgive. She'd been through a lot, admittedly by Lex's hand; and he could be merciful, from time to time.

But twice was overdoing it. Lex had her arms pinned, his hungry eyes flicking up and down her, lingering on the long strand of pearls wound around her neck.

"That wasn't very nice," Lex told her, with exaggerated hurt in his eyes. "Are they real?"

The question caught her off guard. "What?"

Lex sighed. "It's a simple question. The pearls, are they real?"

"Yes."

"And who bought them for you?"

"You did, Lex."

"And the hat, and the shoes, and the dress," Lex recited. "And when I ask you to do one simple thing for me, you act like a complete brat."

Kitty tried her best to look abashed, but she could only manage annoyed. "Sorry."

"I don't think you are." He released her arms, taking a step back. "Bedroom. Now."

"Lex, I'm not in the mood for-"

"Did I ask?" His face was completely humorless. "Bedroom. Now. Lose the underwear." He thought for a moment. "And the hat."

\--

Kitty sat uneasily on the bed. It had been five, ten minutes- not unlike Lex, but trying nonetheless. Her anger was cooling, her impatience growing.

It had been going on for some months now. First, she really had been his secretary. That had lasted all of a day and a half, when it became obvious her only qualification for the job was having seen the movie once. And then, it got out of control. Or rather, Kitty lost control.

Finally, the door opened, interrupting her reverie. Lex locked it behind him and strode to the closet, ignoring her. Through the doorway, Kitty watched him carefully remove his jacket, tie, and vest. He passed in and out of her line of sight, finally returning with odds and ends: scarves, a blindfold, scissors, her hairbrush.

"Lex," she whined.

He still refused to look at her. "No talking. Knees."

She complied quickly. Maybe if she were good, he'd be merciful; a mischievous part of her hoped he wouldn't be. Lex reached down and grasped her chin, tilting it up towards him. "Good girl," he said, smirking.

Lex let go of her face, reaching up and undoing the fly of his pants. Without prompting, Kitty reached in, maneuvering his cock out of his boxers. Lex fisted his hand in the back of her hair and, without warning, pushed her down onto it. She almost gagged, catching herself. The point, she knew, was her humiliation, rather than his satisfaction. That was usually the point in, as Lex put it, "this little game of ours."

Lex sighed contentedly, pushing her head back and forth. "Do you really think Superman's cute?" he asked. "I suppose he's sort of appealing, in a boy next door kind of way." Kitty didn't respond; it was just like him to say something like that. "Well, I suppose you can't be expected to talk with your mouth full." He pulled her away from him, tucking himself back into his pants with some difficulty. "Up."

She rose somewhat shakily. "The corner," he said, pointing. A few feet from the corner, the walls were interrupted by a length of thick pipe. When she didn't move immediately, he shoved her roughly towards it. Grabbing a scarf from the bed, Lex followed. He grabbed her gloved wrist, knotting the scarf around it with practiced speed. She struggled against him, but it only earned her a stinging slap on the thigh.

Lex kicked her legs apart, almost knocking her off balance. Catching her with one arm, he threw the scarf over the pipe and yanked it back down, forcing her arm up. He tied the scarf around her other wrist; it was barely long enough, almost pulling her out of her pumps. All at once, Kitty felt completely exposed, completely naked, completely helpless.

Lex caught hold of the loops of pearls around her neck, pulling her face close. "Are you going to be good?" he murmured into her ear. With his free hand, he traced the necklace down with one finger, following it to where it disappeared between her breasts. Shivering, she nodded, as if she had a choice. "Excellent."

He released her and walked back towards the bed. Facing the corner, Kitty could only wait. She felt a cold pressure against her shoulder, gasping as the material of her top was cut away. A few snips, and the whole garment fell open to the waist. Her bare breasts stood out, nipples hard instantly. She tried to tell herself it was the cold air, grasping whatever measure of control she could.

Lex traced his fingertips very lightly all the way down Kitty's arms, careful not to brush against her back. By the time he reached her shoulders, Kitty was squirming, trying to get more of his touch. Lex followed the curve of her back, tracing in towards her spine and flaring out toward her stomach. Kitty gasped in shock as he grabbed her hips, digging his fingers into her flesh and grinding himself into her. Holding her tight against him, he slipped the blindfold out of his pocket and over her eyes. Almost as an afterthought, he unwound the pearls from her neck.

Then the pressure of his touch was gone. Kitty strained to see through the blindfold, but to no avail. Despite herself, she could feel herself growing wetter. Was he going to leave her like this? Hurt her? Fuck her? A minute, an eternity passed. Whatever was coming, she silently prayed he would do it soon.

A warm hand slid up from her ankle, skimming the inside of her leg. Then, a slight tug on her skirt. Kitty flinched as she heard the cheap fabric being ripped. Then there was the cold metal of the scissors again, cutting away the tatters of her dress.

And then he was gone again. Kitty could hear his retreating footsteps for a few feet, until they were lost in the deep carpet. From across the room, she heard the click of the stereo, something from Carmen. It wasn't surprising; Lex was constantly extolling its virtues. Kitty was starting to regret not having listened.

"Toreador, en garde," Lex sang softly. He was quite close now. There was a soft clicking sound, just barely audible above the music and Lex's humming. Too late, Kitty realized what it was; as if to punctuate a phrase, Lex brought the pearls down hard against her ass. She cried out, but it merely served to drive him on. He brought them down again and again, harsh red lines cropping up everywhere.

"Does that hurt?" he asked from somewhere in front of her. She nodded meekly, tears soaking her blindfold. Her skin was on fire, but God, it felt so good. Lex slid a hand across her hip, down to her crotch. He pressed one finger into her, entering her easily. Kitty started to moan, but the sound was cut off as Lex pushed his damp finger into her mouth. "Do you want to stop?"

She knew from his tone that it was a serious question. She could stop now, and Lex, capricious as he was, would probably forget the whole thing. It wasn't right, or healthy, or sane for her to keep letting him use her like this. By rights, she ought to leave him.

Kitty shook her head.

"Now, there was a punishment to work out," Lex said firmly, back in control. "You slapped me, so I think the punishment should fit the crime. Wouldn't you agree?" His voice retreated and returned. "I won't make you count, but anything else- screaming, cursing, invoking the deity of your choice- by all means, let me hear it."

The first stroke fell before he finished speaking, catching her off guard, but she only grimaced. The second, harder, elicited a loud sob. Somewhere around the fifth, her knees gave, her weight pulling her arms cruelly. With each fresh stroke, there were volleys of moans and screams, cries to Lex and God and everybody, to make it stop and make it last. She was gone, completely gone, utterly and abjectly his.

Then it was over. "Very good," Lex told her. She was drenched in sweat, her entire backside on fire. "Will you do it again?" With renewed sobs, she shook her head.

The blindfold was lifted from her eyes, and Kitty blinked at the light. Lex's face was very close to hers; he pulled her closer, kissing her with unexpected tenderness. "Such a good kitten," he told her, wiping the tears from her eyes. "So very good."

He stepped behind her, and she could hear the clicking as he picked up the pearls again. Kitty's eyes snapped shut and whole body tensed, expecting another whipping. Instead, Lex rolled the pearls down her back, holding them in a loose double line. The touch was oddly soothing, the cold pearls taking some of the fire out of her welts. He rolled them all the way down the backs of her legs and up the front, sliding them up her stomach to her breast, where his strong hand replaced them. Kitty gasped, trying to push herself further into him. His touch was firm and insistent, his deft fingers pulling and pinching at her nipple.

His mouth worried at a particularly sensitive spot on her collarbone, sucking and biting. And then, Kitty didn't know what he was doing or how he was managing it with one hand, but those horrible, wonderful pearls were rubbing against her clit, pinching the delicate skin ever so slightly.

"Lex," she moaned, unable to stop herself. This was the cruelest part of it all- how kind he could be. How could he hurt her and soothe her with those same hands, that same mouth? How could he mete out punishment after punishment, then treat her so gently afterwards? How dare he? And why did she crave it so badly?

His breath was hot in her ear. "Say it again."

"Lex!" she all but screamed as he shoved three fingers into her. His palm drove the pearls into her clit, sending her towards the brink.

Then, all of a sudden, he was gone, the pearls clattering to the floor. Kitty opened her eyes as Lex cut her free from her bonds, scooping her up and carrying her to the bed. He all but threw her down, ripping off his clothes. Kitty's legs sprawled open in anticipation; in one quick moment, Lex was on her. He yanked her knees up, putting them over his shoulder.

He stopped, grabbing Kitty's chin, forcing her to look him directly in the eyes. "Never forget who owns you," Lex said coldly, then drove himself hard into her. It was all Kitty could do to lie there, moaning, while he took her. Lex was frenzied, thrusting into her as hard as he could, practically mauling her breasts. In what seemed like minutes, she was coming, screaming his name and shaking uncontrollably. Lex followed soon after, emptying himself into her.

Kitty lay across Lex's chest, his hand idly stroking at her hair. They lay like that for some time, calm and silent. Eventually, he sat up and fumbled in the nightstand. "Take these," Lex told her, giving her a bottle of water and a few pills. She complied without hesitation. Then he got up from the bed.

"What's so important?" Kitty mumbled in sleepy protest.

"Work to do," Lex replied, headed for the bathroom. "Always work to do."


End file.
